


Engagement Banquet

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [22]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, Engagement, F/M, Female Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The team finds out that Akira and Isamu are engaged.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 4





	Engagement Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty-two of the "Cursed" series.

"Engagement Banquet"

Akira was relaxing in the lounge, staring at her engagement ring. She almost couldn't believe Isamu had proposed but was ecstatic that he had. She always dreamed she was going to marry him, though whether she was male or female in the ceremony differed (lately she had been female). She was so enamored with her ring that she didn't notice Fala entering the lounge.

"Oh, Kogane! That's such a pretty ring!"

Akira lifted her eyes from her ring to Fala's face. "Thank you, hime. Isa gave it to me last night when he proposed."

"You and Kurogane are engaged?! That's wonderful! We should have a banquet to celebrate!"

Akira was taken aback. "I don't know if Raible and Hys would be okay with holding a banquet to celebrate our engagement. If it doesn't have to do with freeing Altea, a GoLion victory, or an alliance meeting, they don't want to acknowledge it, especially if it has anything to do with us."

"Leave that to me, Kogane. We will know what it's for, but to them, it'll be in celebration of another GoLion victory."

"Isa and I haven't told anyone yet, so Hothead and Shorty don't know."

"I'll tell them to come here to see you."

"Send Isa if you see him too."

"I will, and congratulations again." Fala left the lounge and not ten minutes later, Isamu, Hiroshi, and Tsuyoshi entered the lounge. Isamu went over to his fiancée and kissed her, her arms automatically wrapping themselves around his neck, causing her ring to sparkle in the light coming through the windows.

"Chief, what's that on your hand?" Hiroshi asked.

Isamu and Akira broke the kiss, Akira turning to face her team. "Isa proposed last night."

"Congratulations!" The Green and Yellow pilots chorused.

Akira smiled. "Fala found out and is intent on throwing a banquet in celebration. I pointed out that Raible and Hys won't like that, but Fala said that they will think the banquet is in celebration of another GoLion victory, where we will know it's for Isa's and my engagement."

"That's pretty sneaky of the princess." Isamu kissed Akira's cheek. "I approve."

It surprised the pilots how quickly the princess organized the banquet, which was set for that night. Akira looked for a dress to wear as she wanted to wear something special for this banquet, even though it might seem strange since she usually just wore her regular flight suit, either the red and white one or the lavender one. So Raible and Hys wouldn't get suspicious, Isamu, Hiroshi, and Tsuyoshi wore the suits they wore for the gala minus the black flowers.

%%%

Isamu escorted Akira into the banquet hall and to her seat but was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. His fiancée was wearing a blue evening gown with spaghetti straps and sequins on the bodice. Her shoulders were bare, and he couldn't resist planting a kiss on the scar on her right shoulder, sending a pleasurable shiver down her body.

Hys was scowling at the intimate affection as she put the food and drink on the table. She didn't like that Kogane and Kurogane were so very open with their affection in front of the princess.

Everyone was seated, but Fala stood up with a glass in her hand. "A toast for the victories of GoLion and a toast to each of the pilots!"

Everyone raised their glasses and chorused, "To GoLion!"

Isamu leaned over to Akira and whispered, "And to our engagement."

Akira smiled and reached for Isamu's hand with her left hand, her ring sparkling and catching Hys's attention. She stormed over and grabbed Akira's hand roughly. "What is _this?!"_

Akira snatched her hand back. "You don't like us, so what does it matter?"

"Answer my question!"

"No. This banquet is for GoLion victories. I refuse to speak of anything else."

"How dare you!"

Isamu stood up and faced her. "No. How dare _you._ You have done nothing but criticize us, so leave me and my fiancée alone!"

_"Fiancée?!"_

Isamu grabbed Akira's hand and tugged her to her feet. "Let's go, Aki."

Isamu gently guided Akira out the door and to their room. Their positions switched, and Akira was tugging Isamu over to their bed. Once the duo sat down, Akira wrapped her arms around Isamu. "Are you okay, Isa?"

He gave her a small smile. "Yeah, but what about you? How do you feel about Hys and Raible knowing about our engagement?"

"Well, it's not ideal, but at least we don't have to hide it."

"I apologize for that, Aki. It just slipped out."

"It's all right, Isa." Akira kissed her fiancée, but before they could go any further, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Isamu called out.

"Open the door, Kurogane." Raible's voice could easily be heard.

"Only if you are calm. Otherwise, we'll be having this conversation like this."

"Agreed."

Akira unwrapped her arms, and Isamu stepped forward and opened the door. The strategist was indeed standing there. Isamu stood at the door, not intending on letting the strategist in, especially if he didn't control his anger. Akira stood up and walked over to stand just behind Isamu's shoulder.

Raible's eyes softened slightly at the appearance of Akira. He always liked the commander of the team. "Your sudden disappearance from the banquet worried us."

"I did not want to stay where Hys was likely to scream at us. Don't deny it. She does that a lot," Isamu answered.

"I doubt she'll ever learn. She is very set in her ways," Akira added.

"May I see your ring, Kogane?" Raible asked. Akira hesitantly extended her hand in Raible's direction. He gently took it and examined the ring. After several moments, he released her hand. "It's a very nice ring. So, I suppose congratulations are in order." The strategist gave the pair a smile. "Congratulations. I don't suppose this will affect GoLion in the slightest."

Akira frowned. "Of course not!"

"Easy, Aki. You know he cares more for what we can do for Altea rather than just us."

"That's not completely true," Raible denied.

"But it's not completely wrong either, and we get it. We're drifters from a dead planet who routinely encourage the princess to act below her station," Akira replied.

Raible could tell she was reciting what Hys had told the team on multiple occasions. "I apologize for her, Kogane, Kurogane. However, your engagement took her by surprise. She hadn't considered that someone other than her highness would get engaged."

"We always knew we would get engaged. Crash landing on Altea just delayed us," Isamu stated.

"Would you two consider coming back to the banquet?"

"No. We're staying here, but thank you anyway," Akira answered.

"Very well." Raible left Akira's and Isamu's room.

Akira tugged Isamu back to the bed. "Now, where were we?"

Isamu wrapped his arms around his fiancée and tugged her down onto the bed with him to have their own celebration.

Fin


End file.
